My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan
My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan is the sequel of My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire. If you want to see the wiki dedicated to this. go here: https://inception-of-xalaikhan.fandom.com Gameplay The Gameplay is a combination of MSM1 and DoF. Monsters start as adults, but wants items. When a Monster teleports to Outer Islands with a Breeding Structure, they restart at Level 1. Outer Islands with a Breeding Structure (if there are any) ensures new monsters. There are also Outer Islands without the Breeding Structure. The Monsters still make currency in the inner Islands, but they overall make more on the Outer Islands. Monsters do not need a teleporter, just like in MSM1. Instead, when you tap the portal button, there are a few options. Options are shaded when said Monster didn't reach the required level. Additions * Xalaikhan Monsters ** Xalaikhan Elements: Deception, Glitch, Goo, Fungus, Dirt, Time, Spirit * Xalaikhan Islands * Primitary Monsters ** Primitary Elements: Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile, Tar * Technicary Monsters (A subclass to the Primitary Monsters) ** Technicary Elements: Laser, Pixel, Nuclear, Cosmo * Primitary Islands * Seasonal Islands ** Seasonal Hybrids * Seasothereal Monsters (up to Double Elements) * More Wublins, to compensate for the Fire Hybrids * Superethereal Wublins (no, not by Strymes) * New Natural Islands with new songs, again to compensate for the Fire Hybrids * New Ethereal Element: Solar * Medieval Monsters (A subclass to the Ethereal Monsters) ** Medieval Elements: Pixie, Draco, Fool, Royalty * New Ethereal Islands for the corresponding elements * Triple, Quad, Quint, and Hex element Ethereal Hybrids * More Magical Monsters * An expanded Spectral Class (Pretty much all of the Glowbe's Concept art) * New Decorations * New Outer Islands * New Crafting Items * New Crystals for the corresponding Elements * The Wardrobe for dressing up the Monsters (kind of like in the Chinese/Korean versions of MSM, but different) Differences From My Singing Monsters * All returning Islands will have different songs * Every Fire Monster return * Wublins and Celestials have likes * Rares are available all year round. Epics still try to hide until it's the right time. * Like in Dawn of Fire, Monsters require items to level up, luckily though, it's easier to get the required items for the Monsters (most required items are food or toys of some sorts) & the items level them up a bit quicker than in comparison to DOF. * Island Skins are way less expensive & any bonuses they give are slightly upgraded to make them more valuable in order to make it not only easier to buy if you can't use real money to get enough Diamonds to buy the Island Skins but, also to make them more likeable too. From Dawn of Fire * Fire Monsters exclusive to Dawn of Fire have likes * Ice Machine is replaced with Freezer. * Ice Cream is moved into the Freezer * Apple Ice Pop is moved into the Freezer * Mushroom can now be obtained in the Bog * Hot Pepper can now be obtained in the Garden Patch * Tire can only be obtained in the Wondermine * The Deconstructer (Unused in DoF) returns. * The Wishing Well (Also unused in DoF) returns. * The Pyrozite Crystals (Also, also unused in DoF) return. Islands Returning Islands * Plant Island (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Cold Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Air Island (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Water Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) * Earth Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Fire) * Fire Haven (now called Fire Island) (Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Psychic Island (Plant, Cold, Water, Fire, Psychic) * Faerie Island (Cold, Air, Earth, Fire, Faerie) * Runic Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Fire, Runic) * Illusion Island (Plant, Water, Earth, Fire, Illusion) * Gold Island (Level 20 Naturals, Seasonals, Magicals and Wubbox only. The only way to get the Hex Element) * Ethereal Island (Level 20 Ethereals, Medievals and Wubbox only. The only way to get the Hex Element) * Wublin Island * Celestial Island New Islands Inner Islands Magical Islands * Magical Meadows (Plant, Water, Earth, Faerie, Runic) * Magical Mountain (Cold, Air, Earth, Psychic, Illusion) * Magical River (Water, Earth, Psychic, Faerie, Runic) * Magical Cloudscape (Air, Water, Faerie, Runic, Illusion) * Magical Future (Air, Earth, Psychic, Runic, Illusion) * Magical Iceberg (Cold, Water, Psychic, Faerie, Illusion) * Magical Core (Fire, Psychic, Faerie, Runic, Illusion) Ethereal Islands * Plasma Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Poison, Solar) * Shadow Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Solar) * Mech Island (Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Solar) * Crystal Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison) * Poison Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Poison, Solar) * Solar Island (Plasma, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Solar) Medieval Islands * Pixie Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Solar, Pixie) * Draco Island (Shadow, Mech, Poison, Solar, Draco) * Fool Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Solar, Fool) * Royalty Island (Plasma, Crystal, Poison, Solar, Royalty) * Medieval Prison (Plasma, Crystal, Poison, Draco, Fool) * Medieval Tech-Ossal (Shadow, Mech, Poison, Pixie, Royalty) * Medieval Forest (Crystal, Poison, Pixie, Draco, Fool) * Medieval Underdwelling (Mech, Crystal, Draco, Fool, Royalty) * Medieval Factory (Mech, Poison, Pixie, Fool, Royalty) * Medieval Fortress (Shadow, Crystal, Pixie, Draco, Royalty) * Medieval Realm (Solar, Pixie, Draco, Fool, Royalty) Xalaikhan Islands * Deception Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Time, Spirit) * Glitch Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Goo Island (Deception, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Fungus Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time) * Dirt Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Spirit) * Time Island (Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Spirit Island (Deception, Glitch, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) Primitary Islands * Bug Bog (Bug, Beast, Feather, Reptile) * Cavey Cliffs (Bug, Cave, Beast, Reptile) * Beast Badlands (Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile) * Feather Fields (Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather) * Reptile Redwoods (Bug, Cave, Feather, Reptile) * Tar Wastelands (Bug, Beast, Reptile, Tar) * Tar Tundra (Cave, Beast, Feather, Tar) Technicary Islands = Laser Islands = *Laser Sky (Bug, Feather, Tar, Laser) *Pixel Dungeon (Cave, Reptile, Tar, Pixel) *Nuclear Lab (Bug, Cave, Tar, Nuclear) *Cosmo Galaxy (Feather, Reptile, Tar, Cosmo) Outer Islands * Chalender Island (Level 20 Non-Feast-Ember Seasonals and Wubbox only. Only way to get the Quint Element) * Mount Xalaikhan (Level 20 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only way to get the Sept Element) * Primitary Plateu (Level 20 Non-Tar Primitaries, Technicaries and Wubbox only. Only way to get the Quint Element) * Glass Oasis (Level 5 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here. This seems to be Fire Oasis converted to an Outer Island.) * Toxic Island (Level 10 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Arctic Forest (Level 15 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Molten Island (Level 20 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Constellation Observatory (Level 25 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Symphony Island (Level 30 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Dune Island (Level 5 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Pirate Island (Level 10 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Fortress Island (Level 15 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Mansion Island (Level 20 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Cavernous Core (Level 25 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Dreamy Waterfalls (Level 30 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Cosmic Tower (Adult Celestials can go here once Baby/Reborn Celestials have been on Celestial Island for over a month or longer, or can go here by completing their Constellation on their month) *Crimson Forest (Level 5 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) *Elderich Ecoregion (Level 10 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) *Technological Airship (Level 15 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) *Faultzones of Frakatoa (Level 25 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) *Heavenly Kingdom (Level 30 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) More Outer Islands coming soon Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan Others *Superethereal Island